The Wrath of Toad
by Chocolate Pig
Summary: Toad is angry, very angry. What makes him tick? Find out as Toads story unfolds.


This is my first ever fic to feature Toad. I'm not a big fan of Toad; in fact he sometimes irritates me. However I do feel sorry for him. He's one of the older characters who is often ignored in favour of newer characters…the poor soul. So for those of you who care here is Toad's story.

**The Wrath of Toad.**

It was a warm and sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom, not a cloud in sight. Princess Peach had her friend's Mario, Luigi and Princess Daisy visiting and where currently lounging around in the warm summers sun.

The Princess's lay on their sun beds as they tried to gain suntans, whilst the Mario brothers battled with their water guns. All was happy and well, or so it seemed to them. Nothing was there to bother them.

Later that night Peach was going to have a party. Everyone in existence had been invited, all except one.

High up in one of the castles towers a small figure stood glaring out of the window from his chambers. He glowered as the Princess and her friends chatted amongst each other happily.

How dare they forget him? Again!

Toad huffed as he thought about what had happened earlier in that day….

_"Toad, oh Toad could you do me a favour?" Hollered Peach. Toad, the ever-faithful servant and friend of Peach ran over to his Princess' his beautiful Princess._

_"Yes Princess, anything..." Squeaked Toad._

_"Could you deliver these for me?" She said with a warm smile. Toad nodded and set about his task right away._

_Peach handed Toad a stack of invitations and once she had gone he flicked through them._

_"...Mario, Luigi, Daisy…Yoshi, Vivian, Flurrie, Koops, Goombella…E Gadd…Toadette…" he muttered to himself as he listed people off. Eventually he nearly reached the end of the pile._

_"...Dry Bones, Donkey Kong..." Toad realised he hadn't seen his name yet. But then he nodded to himself knowingly. He was normally near the end any way._

_"Wario, Waluigi...oh really? We are scraping the barrel now aren't we Princess?" He said to himself ruefully._

_He came to the last four invitations. There were two hundred in all and Peach would never forget him._

_"…Prince Peasley and family, Toadsworth, Brighton and…" Toad couldn't believe his eyes._

_"TWILA?!" He shouted in annoyance. He couldn't believe Peach had forgotten him. It's not like she saw him once in a blue moon, she saw him all the time. How could she have forgotten him?_

_Toad stomped through the castle in a whirlpool of rage. He was so mad that he had half the mind to tell Peach to deliver the invites herself but then he pictured Peach in his head._

_Her face smiled warmly and Toad calmed down. Her blue eyes twinkled as she laughed and Toad instantly forgot his rage. He did indeed deliver the invites after all he couldn't let his Princess down could he…_

When Toad had returned from delivering Peach's invites he walked through the royal gardens and spotted his Princess lounging on a sun bed in company of her friends. He walked past them at the very moment when Mario said something and Peach giggled. Toad scowled at them as he felt an odd sensation in his stomach. He wished he could make her laugh like that.

He didn't speak to them and went straight to his room, where he dwelled on his anger. Now here he was watching them from his window. He despised them at the moment; all he knew was that he wanted revenge on them. Save Peach, he wouldn't ever dream of getting revenge on her.

Toad shivered at the thought of his Princess and turned away from the window. He faced one of his walls where it was littered in photos of Peach. His eye twitched as his gaze came to rest of the one of him standing next to Peach when they went on holiday to Isle Delfino.

One on of other walls he had photos of the 'gang'. He hated them all. But he would never let on that he hated them, it wouldn't please the Princess. Toad was smarter then that.

Toad wasn't stupid enough to wreak revenge on people in plain view. He would do it under their noses but without getting himself caught. Toad chuckled to himself as he thought about the future he and Peach would share. The future was looking up as he pictured himself as King and Peach as his Queen.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
